A New Life
by sakuhana99
Summary: A new life begins for the characters of Pretty Rhythm! What new events will await them.. Love? problems? friendship? All challenges they will face and will get over with in this story ! More about Aira's life and romance. Soon if this story goes on good then i will also make chapters about Mion and Rhythm! Every chapter is like one-shots i hope you like it.. its my first story..
1. Prologue

**Saku: Hi uhh this is my first story ever. I've always wanted to make one but i was.. afraid? xD well im just trying this out and i hope people would like it! please feel free to give me suggestions or support me or something.. i dont own Pretty Rhythm ^_^**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_ Aira Harune became a charismatic model now besides being a prism star. It's been 3 years after she had earned the title of prism queen. MARs was no longer together, Aira, Mion, & Rhythm now are pursuing their dreams. Mion became a Hollywood star while rhythm went to New York with her family to study and learn more about dancing which she loves. Callings also aren't together anymore. They kind of followed their "crushes" to wherever they went. Hibiki and Wataru went to America and Shou remained in Japan. What new adventures will await Aira in her New Life?_


	2. Lucky Photoshoot!

**Saku: So.. this is the first chapter. i wrote it in school and edited at home. Its a bit embarassing to post it :( but hope you will review if u find it good. **

**All rights belong to their rightful owners. :D**

* * *

_**Lucky Photo shoot!**_

It was a perfect day for a photo shoot outdoor. Aira's horoscope said she will be so lucky today, so to start off, she is carefully choosing a good coordination of clothes from her prism stones that is appropriate for the photo shoot. Finally, she chose a pink top with "star" written at the center and a black skirt with white lace at the ends. She smiled contentedly and proceeded to the venue.

"Aira-chan! Here!" the photographer waved at her. She ran towards him and bowed "It is nice to work with you, I'll do my best." "Now that's the spirit!" he smiled widely "Let's start then." Aira cheerfully replied, "okay ~!" The photo shoot went on smoothly at first but suddenly fans started gathering around the barricades that the staff set up earlier so the fans wouldn't get near. Seemed like it wasn't working well though, the fans were pushing and the barricade fell, they came running towards Aira asking for her autograph, photo and such. The photographer had no other choice but to stop the photo shoot session and protect his camera. He couldn't get near Aira because of the fans around her. The security tried to push through but the people were too persistent and wouldn't give way. Aira was panicking in the circle of crowd "_What should I do!? jeez, how is this day even called lucky?_" she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand hold hers and pull her away she managed to get out of the crowd with the help of that person. They ran away far from that place to a quiet place with less people. Aira didn't let go of his hand because for some reason she felt safe with him holding her even though she doesn't know who he is yet. He finally let go of her and turned to face her, he smiled. Aira was shocked "Shou?" he was wearing a disguise but she recognized him at once. He took of his shades and laughed "Yeah it's me, I'm on my day off and just happened to be passing by when I saw your fans going wild and you getting stuck in there, thought I should give you a hand." Aira looked down hiding her blushing face "t-thanks." He smirked and kissed her forehead gently, "no problem, Aira." She blushed harder at the touch of his lips against her forehead and wished he didn't notice.

Aira and Shou finally decided to go back to the photo shoot venue when the sun set because at that time the fans probably gave up already. "Aira-san I'm glad ur safe!…and Shou-san?" the photographer looked shocked, "why is Shou-san here?" "He was the one who saved me from the fans a while ago. We stayed somewhere else to be safe." I smiled. "I see.. hmm well since he is here, I have a great idea!" he said with a smirk in his face. Shou seemed bewildered "uh, what is it?" The photographer exclaimed "Photos of Shou and Aira under the night sky! That would be wonderful for the teen magazine because teens love to see you two!" I knew I blushed with what I heard; it made me happy to know that I will be in a photo with Shou, the guy of my dreams. This is surely a lucky day. 

* * *

**Saku: so this is the first chapter or one-shot i don't know what to call it ._. please review ~! thanks for reading ^_^**


	3. Sudden Date!

**Saku: Hi! I'm back for another one-shot! I saw a review from "Aira" and it kind of cheered me up! So i thought I'd make a chapter update today so here it is ._. i hope its good.  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own pretty rhythm.**

* * *

_**Sudden Date?!**_

Aira woke up at the sound of her phone ringing, she picked it up and with a sleepy voice she answered it "hello? What's up so early in the morning?" "it's me Asechi" Asechi, the president of Pretty Top was calling her. "Ah! Asechi-san! Is something wrong?" she asked while letting out a soft yawn. "I have a work for you today. Go to the Misora Park at 8 am. Okay byeee!" Asechi-san cut the call. *beep beep* "What was that. I thought it's my day-off today." She pouted "oh well, I can't refuse the work. It's not like I have anything special planned anyway."

She went to the park wearing her usual disguise when she saw someone familiar "hmm, isn't that Shou? I wonder what is he doing here.." her eyes widened and she blushed "maybe I'll be working with him today! If that's the case then I'm happy lucky!" She decided to go to him and he noticed her at once "Aira?" he said in a low voice so others wouldn't hear or they'll be in trouble. "Hey. What are you doing here?" she smiled sweetly. "Waiting for you of course, what's with that weird question." Shou replied casually, blushing slightly. "eh?" Aira was confused "w-why is shou waiting for me?" "Why? Well Asechi –san called me earlier saying you wanted to go with me on a date so..." he asked also confused. "D-d-d-daaate!?" Aira's phone started to ring, it's a call from Asechi-san "Asechi-san what is this about?" Their boss on the other side of the call laughed "Well I set up a date for you two! So.. since your both there already why not have fun? Bye lovebirds!" Aira pouted again "Seems like she set this up, and she said that we are already here so why not have fun.. what should we do?" She looked at Shou who is currently smiling at her "Let's go then." "Where?" She asked. "Date." He grinned and walked ahead signaling to Aira to follow him. She blushed and thought to herself _I was already happy when I thought I'd be working with Shou today and now it's not work but a date! I'm so lucky and so nervous! This is so sudden for me!_

~~~~ Aira's POV (point of view) ~~~~

Shou had brought me to the zoo "wahhhh! Cuuuute rabbits~! Oh! You can feed them!" I pointed to a signage. He laughed "You're a bit childish aren't you Aira. Let's go feed them then since your so excited about it." I nodded and we proceeded inside, the rabbits started running around me when they saw me holding carrots, they tackled me and I lost my balance but two strong hands supported me by my shoulder, I looked up to see Shou and smiled "thanks." " You're clumsy as ever, be careful okay?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and together we watched the rabbits munch on the crunchy carrots that we brought. I giggled "aww, they are so cute." Shou murmured "You are much cuter though." "Did you say something?" I looked at him, I thought I heard him murmur something but I didn't understand what it was. "Nothing I just said yeah the rabbits are cute." He smiled his most handsome smile ever. I can't help but blush and look away, _Why does he have to be so handsome? _

The day past by and we finally got exhausted going to places, eating together and having fun. My feelings for Shou just became stronger today. I couldn't even count how many times my face turned red today, that was embarrassing I'm sure he noticed but somehow I feel like I caught glimpses of him blushing too. If that was really a blush then maybe he also have feelings for me? Nah, impossible .. or maybe not, I don't know.

I woke up late the next morning which is still my day-off. I opened the TV after eating my breakfast. I was still drinking my hot chocolate when I saw what was being televised, 'SHOU AND AIRA's LOVEY DOVEY DATE!' I spit out the hot chocolate "What is this! Jeeeeeez, Asechi-saaaaaaaaaannn!"

* * *

**So this is the second that I made, its longer than the first i guess. Please review, it would really make me happy if you did. Thanks for my first reviewer "Aira" and also thanks to "Sparklybutterflies1" for your honest review i appreciate it. Forgive my grammar errors, English is not my first language and yeah i'm not that good at it :/ .**


End file.
